


A Lover Died

by HonkivsKyouki



Category: IT (2017)
Genre: I do not own any lyrics used, M/M, Mentions of Bill/OC, Old valentine gift, One Shot, Somewhat of an open ending, Songfic, Valentine's Day, first time writing for this fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-09
Updated: 2018-07-09
Packaged: 2019-06-07 14:22:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15221066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HonkivsKyouki/pseuds/HonkivsKyouki
Summary: I couldn't tear my eyes away, and it irritated me not finding a good enough answer to why I couldn't do so.He wasn't anything special!At least that's what I told myself to feel better...(Sort of a songfic that uses some of the lyrics from a song. I do not own any lyrics used, and any lyrics used belong to its rightful owner)





	A Lover Died

**Author's Note:**

> This was suppose to be posted back in February, but certain things stopped that from happening. A little heads up, this is the first time I write for this fandom and pairing- please be kind. I honestly want to expand my horizons and venture into other fandoms.

Oh, there he goes.

So innocent, yet so brave in his own way, but at times he could be quite reckless and stubborn. 

That reckless and stubborn behavior played a great deal when his dear little brother, Georgie- went "missing" on unusual circumstances. Though I'll save that story for another time.

Before I tell you about the problem at hand, I'll let you a small glimpse of how I came to meet my precious Billy Boy.

It was a few years back before the incident with his younger brother occurred. I recall that the day was a sunny all around happy day. The sun was beating down on Derry with a warm feeling of a nice breeze. This day I was feeling rather empty, and I decided that today would be a perfect time to search for my next meal.

Except things had become quite hard for me, seeing as those humans had started putting annoying restrictions on my meals.

So imagine my surprise when I stumbled upon little ol' Bill Denbrough, out and about, acting so carefree. Not aware of the risk that he was putting himself in. 

I raked my mind on how to approach him, but not with the intent to make him my next meal!. That startled me on a deep level. How was it possible that this mere boy would make me alter my hunger from wanting to eat him.... to wanting to befriend him and more?

It just wasn't possible....or so I thought.

As I stood behind a tree, peeking out from behind it like a child does. My golden eyes took in every detail of this boy, from his eyes, the way he moved his hands, to his every passing expression that came as he tried to reassemble the toy robot that he held. 

I couldn't tear my eyes away, and it irritated me not finding a good enough answer to why I couldn't do so. 

He wasn't anything special!

At least that's what I told myself to feel better...

I wanted to make my appearance, but something in me told me that it wasn't the right time. Instead, I continued to watch, you know, just enjoying every little second that I could get from this moment. 

What broke this moment was a growl that I wasn't expecting! I didn't realize that it escaped until after I saw the boy turning to look in my direction. I didn't wait for an invitation to leave, I took off in a flash. I didn't even see if Bill had stood up to investigate or not. 

Just my luck.

For me, I thought this would be the last time I would see him, but I always found myself drawn to going off to look for him. When I was out looking for him, I always made sure to carefully mask my presence. Didn't need him to know that someone was watching over him. 

Watching over him where ever he went. 

Every little embarrassing moment that he thought wasn't seen by someone- was seen by me. And by knowing this it made me feel even closer to him. 

As he grew, my interest in him grew along with him. I eventually got bolder in my actions, thus leading to me leaving him small random trinkets I thought he would like. Of course, he was left with confusion and maybe just a small noticeable amount of delicious fear, but he always kept them despite feeling these emotions with the small gifts.

Now let's fast forward to where I finally decided that I had enough of not being known to this boy. I am sure that you know which day I took. 

My opportunity was seen on that rainy afternoon. The day that Billy boy would never see his little brother again. The day that Billy boy would know that someone out there saw past his cute little stutterings and such. 

And so, I took my opportunity when his brother went out on that rainy afternoon. Yes, it was rather rude of me to take him in that fashion, but my standards reminded me of my tasks...Also, if truth be told, he was getting in my way. 

I did feel a little guilty when I saw how it affected Bill, but at least it opened his eyes of the dangers that lurked in a world where smiles were free, and the bad is only uncovered when problems arise. You could say that this made him realize that something was wrong with Derry.

This lead to the "adventure" of finding Georgie and uncovering the truth. For the sake of not wasting time, I won't go into details on how that went, seeing as you probably already know.

Eventually, he found some example of a console in other children who I had recently set my gaze on, but not in the same light as him. Nope. The only thing I cared about them was the fear that emitted from them. 

Furthermore, this group of children decided to team up to confront me! Now, this comes as a surprise to me. I raked my mind for some way to put this "mission" to the side, and I found my opportunity when the group decided to look through some old photographs and maps. I appeared as the last solution, I didn't want Bill to go against me in such a manner. But, oh, he did. 

Yes, he did when he still didn't let my appearance stop him from going to the abandoned house. 

You'd think I would be happy to finally be able to stand in front of him, but I wasn't. I wasn't happy with the fact that he'd dare to go against me in such a way. But then a "miracle" happened, those who at once had the same goal as him, now turned their backs on him.

This left him alone with no one to back him up in the worse. Oh, things couldn't be any better, right?

To me, this would be the perfect time to swoop in like a knight in shining armor, saving him from the feeling of being alone with this "mission". 

Sadly his parents had, had enough of all of this matter revolving around Georgie. To his dismay (and mine), they came to a conclusion to seek out professional help for Bill. Of course, Bill protested against it, but his parents wouldn't hear any of it. Either he accepts to talk to someone or they move away from Derry. I'm sure you can tell which he took. 

Well, I don't wish to go fully into detail of his "treatment about To kindly sum it up- he eventually learned to somewhat accept that Georgie wasn't coming back and that the whole clown incident was a trick of the mind. 

Funny...how Billy boy thought that this would be the last time I would cross his mind. I picked up a few things. and learned how to plague his dreams whenever I had the time.

As the days passed, the other kids that I was hunting started to move on, forgetting that I even existed, resulting in Bill being left alone as stated before. 

Now, the time has come for me to tell you about the problem at hand. 

As many humans know, the 14th of February is the day that the mortals celebrate their romance or friendship for one another. I wasn't aware of such a thing existed until a few centuries back. 

That's not the point, though. The point is that today I decided to show myself once more to Bill, seeing as, after all this time, he had pushed the mere thought of me in the back of his mind. Even when I plagued his dreams, he still managed to shut me away. I didn't like that, not one bit. So what a perfect day to show myself once more, right? 

Everything was planned. I would leave a letter designated for him. It would state the smallest of details, just the location and preferred time. Oh, how my hunger cried out for him.

I would finally have him to myself, not with those foolish children. 

What would I even do for starters?

Should I keep him as mine?

Sink my teeth into him to mark him as mine? 

Should I buy a small gift for him, seeing as today was a special day? No, it's too risky.

To hell with my thoughts.

All that mattered was the Bill would finally find out who was the one that would leave him all those small gifts. I mean, he probably already pieced together all the pieces, but I'll pretend that he didn't know anything. 

The time that we would finally meet rolled around. I was practically jumping on the balls of my feet. As excited as I was, it didn't stop the sinking feeling of dread to find its way into my system. The night was coming quicker than needed, and there still was no sight of Bill. How could that be!?

I precisely wrote the correct location and time!

I didn't wish to wait any longer, and I took off into the shadows. I made my way to his house. 

To make matters worse, he wasn't even home. 

I thought of all the possible places that he could be. 

Once checking these possible places, I headed into town, of course, I was in disguise. As I thought, the streets were filled with the young and old. 

My search was beginning to turn up fruitless, and I was quickly losing hope. 

But to my displeasure, my Bill was walking into a small restaurant with a girl around his age. It wasn't that Beverly girl, though. It was some girl that I had never seen before. I was even more surprised that my Billy Boy had the courage to be around her in the first place, with his stuttering mess and all. Odd. 

As I gazed from across the street, my anger flared just a little more. This almost causing my disguise to loosen.

I quickly made my way across the street towards the restaurant. I skimmed over the many couples that were present until my eyes landed on Bill and that girl. 

"Hello, sir, would you like a table?"

I turned my head to the man who stood beside me."Yes, can you please get me a table overlooking that table" I said, motioning to the table that Billy and the girl sat, happily chatting, or at least the girl was attempting to start a conversation.

"Certainly. Follow me, sir" He motioned for me to follow him to a table beside Bill's.

The man handed me a menu before asking if I wanted something to drink, I ordered a water. I wasn't going to drink it, but I couldn't blow my cover. 

As I waited for the water, I snuck small glances at Bill. I could hear it in his voice that he was trying hard not to stutter as much as before. I found it cute that he would go to such great lengths to try to mask his real self. I seemed to find his real self-more to my liking with his little flaws that made my hunger crave him even more. 

I fought hard to keep the growls at bay, but it was so hard not to let a few out. Even once making Bill and the girl glance at me for a split second, it's good that they were the only ones to actually hear it. 

Eventually, their little "date" came to an end. After finishing their meals, sharing a single slice of chocolate cake, and both of them paying half of the check they took their leave from the small restaurant.

Looking around the room, making sure that no one was paying attention to me- I slipped away from the table. Not even paying for the meal that I ordered nor ate. I don't have time for this, I needed to be quick before I lose sight of them.

Managing to merge into the crowd that walked behind them is how I was able to keep up with them. They finally stopped at the corner of a row of shops. I stopped a few meters away from them and leaned against a wall as if I was looking around. 

Of course, I couldn't hear a word they were saying, but I did manage to watch as that pesky girl lean over and plant a feather like kiss on my Billy's cheek. 

Oh...you shouldn't have done that, my dear.

I had to use all the willpower that remained to stop myself from wanting to march over there and showing who Bill rightfully belonged to. 

Bill finally stuttered a goodbye as the girl waved goodbye to him. Something needed to be done. 

How badly I wanted to secretly walk Bill back to his home, but I had other things at bay that needed my attention as soon as possible. 

~~~~~~~

The girl who I didn't care enough to find out her name- had stupidly gone on her own back to her house. Idiot child doesn't realize how late it was getting. Nor stop to think about what could lurk in the shadows that danced all around the streets and buildings. 

I could hear a soft hum from her as she walked, occasionally moving to the side to make rooms for the couples that roamed the sidewalks. 

My mouth went into a grin as I thought of something to lure away this foolish girl. 

"H-Hey wait!" 

The idiot girl turned around when she heard Bill's voice. 

Giving him a confused look, she stopped in her tracks, and waited for him to catch up to her."Yes?" She asked when he stopped in front of her.

'Bill' lightly smiled as he tried to catch his breath."I-I wanted t-to show...you something" He finally said upon catching his breath.

I watched as she widely smiled as she nodded."What is it?"

"I f-found this r-rreally cool place to wa-watch the stars"

She must've been happy to see that Bill had remembered that she loved star gazing."Are you inviting me to go with you?" She asked in a cutesy voice that nearly made me gag. 

'Billy boy' nodded as he held out his hand for her to take. The girl took his hand, despite feeling as nervous as a child going one of those...how do you call them?... Oh yes! A check-up. 

He pulled her along behind her, never uttering another word as they walked. 

How stupid was this girl to easily follow him without questioning him more? 

I could almost laugh as I followed along with the shadows.

~~~~~~~

The pair had managed to sneak around anyone that would prevent them from going into the woods. My golden eyes watched with amusement when they stopped in an area that was surrounded by trees but not filled with trees that covered the sky.

'Bill' stood beside her as she rambled on how beautiful the sky was on this fateful night. I saw an opportunity to appear when she turned to look beside her to 'Bill'- Only to come face to face with me. 

At first, her eyes widen as her mouth was slightly open. Clearly shaken to see me. More quickly than I thought, I saw the glint of fear consume her whole face to her form. 

I chuckled; Ready to make this foolish child my next meal.

Except she was quicker and only managed to get injured by my claws as she ran away from me. She wouldn't get far. Especially with that delicious smell of fear and blood. Idiot. 

I gave her a ten-second start to give her a sense of hope that she'll be able to outrun me. Once I saw that her time was up, I quickly followed after her. 

Her fear clouded my senses so much that I didn't have a hard time to find her. I found her struggling on the ground to pull her foot out of a hole that it was stuck in.

I stood there, a few meters away from her. I watched, I waited for her to see how her attempts to escape me were nothing but futile. I would have fun with this one. I knew that I needed to, especially with the mistake she had done. 

My steps were taken in a predatory manner. The smell of fear clouding even more as I now towered over her pathic state. 

Standing over her, she begged me not to do, what I had to do because I'm so in love with you, Billy boy. 

~~~~~~~

For a moment, I thought it was already a little past midnight, but it would seem that time was on my side. I danced in the shadows towards your home, a small grin making its way onto my face.

By the time, I arrived at your home, you were sitting on the couch in your living room. I quickly changed to something more appropriate before walking up the steps to the front door. 

I knocked softly at first, then a little harder when I didn't hear any movement of someone getting the door. This time someone did open it. 

I smiled.

"Oh, hello again, Sarah" So that was her name.

"Hello, Mrs.Denbrough. I was wondering if I could talk to Bill. I was wondering if he could come with me to watch the stars from my house's roof"

The older woman gave me a small look of surprise before ushering me inside."Bill, Sarah wanted to ask you something" She called out to Bill, who had turned to look over his shoulder when he heard us come in.

Bill quickly arose from the couch and made his way over to us." O-Oh, hey Sarah, what do you want to ask me?"

"I know it's a little late, but I was wondering if you would like to come over to my house to watch the stars. At this time of night, the stars are in perfect view" I explained, giving him a cutesy look. Bleh. 

He gave his mom a look as if he was asking her for permission."Can I m-mom?"

She thought it over for a few seconds before giving a small nod."All right. Just be back before 10:00, Okay?"

"We will, Mrs.Denbrough" I stated, glancing at the woman before turning back to my Bill."Shall we go?"

"Yeah...Let me get my jacket first" He ran over to the couch once more before stepping beside me.

We waved to his mom and finally, we took our much-needed leave. Oh, this was perfect. I finally had him at my side. It was finally true. 

As we talked I hummed in response whenever Bill tried to strike up a conversation. I didn't want to give away much information, so I gave the smallest of responses aside from my hummed ones. 

~~~~~~~

Bill saw that we were walking away from the neighborhood, and quickly stopped in his tracks.

"S-Sarah...this is th-the way to your house" 

I stopped in my own tracks and turned to him."Shh...I only said that because I knew your mom wouldn't let you come into the woods" I remarked, putting one finger to my lips."Besides, there's a better place here. You have to trust me, Bill~"

A look of uncertainty crossed his face, and I took it upon myself to take a hold of his hand. Making him tense at my action. How cute!

"This way we won't get separated," I said, swinging our interlocked hands."Come on" I pointed to the front and began our walk into the woods again.

The wind picked up a little and I felt a small shiver run through him. How I wish that I wasn't in this disgusting get-up. I would hold him, share my non-existent warmth with him. Okay, that one was rather foolish of me. I wouldn't be able to give him that warmth in that sense, but possibly in another...

I felt myself grin at that thought, but that would most likely need to wait. 

"Sarah, w-where are we...going?"

My mind jumped out from my train of thoughts, I believe that's the phrase that humans' use. I turned to him with a small smile."We're almost there, Bill~"

He nodded even though a little uncertainty stayed with him. 

Oh! we're finally here. 

I pull away from him to run over to the gift that I specially made for him.

"Bill, come over here for a second!" I waved him over like an excited child that wanted to show off his new toy. 

He hurried his steps over to my side, I took the chance to back away a little from him.

"Go on...unwrap my Valentine gift," I said a little deeper than the girl's voice would be. However not enough to break the appearance.

Bill at first didn't move until a small breeze made him inch closer to my "gift". Was it from the fear or was it the curiosity of wanting to see what the gift was- that made him move closer. 

He slightly crouched down to push away the leaves that covered what lay under it. I sensed him quickly freeze when he touched what laid underneath. And in a flash, he bolted up and staggered back a little.

His beautiful fear diving right into my senses, making them heighten to the greatest point. This was when I dropped the disguise, no need for that anymore.

The once brave and stubborn boy fell from his "high throne" as he lost all strength in his legs. He crumbled to the ground as a stage performer would. His heavy breathing coming out in shaky breaths. 

"What's wrong, Bill?" I asked, inching closer to him until I was at arm's length from him."Don't you like my valentine's gift?" 

He tried to catch his breath when his eyes landed on mine, his fear now being clouded by beautiful tears that welled up at the corners of his eyes. 

"Y-Y-OU!" He practically screamed, mustering the strength to point at me with a shaky finger.

"Me" 

I moved a little closer; knowing he wouldn't dare move. At least, not right now.

"H-How could you come b-b-back!!?" He questioned, a few tears managing to slide down his beautiful pale-peach colored cheeks.

Even this was a good question for me. How did I come back? 

I don't even know myself, and I don't really find it of any importance to come up with an answer. I instead reached out one claw-like hand that was now drenched from the wrist down in blood."Ssh...Oh, my love please don't cry. I'll wash my bloody hands and we'll start a new life. A new life where nothing in Derry will ever harm you. Where your friends will be no more to question you or go against you. It'll only be you and me" My hand wiped a few of the tears away, leaving a small trail of remaining blood. 

I could feel him shiver under my touch, and I absolutely loved it. I wanted to feel more, I wanted to taste those lovely tears. I wanted so much more from you, Bill. 

And I was going to take it no matter what. 

"I don't know much at all. I don't know wrong from right. All I know is that I love you tonight..." I said in a sing-song voice as I covered his eyes with my hand.

 

~~~~~~~

The following day in Derry all newspapers announced in big, black bold letters" "A lover died". They told of the body that was found in a middle of the woods under a batch of leaves. They even went on to tell of a boy by the name of Bill Denbrough who had gone missing the night of the girl's death. So many rumors circulated like a wildfire. Creating an uproar in the once quiet town.

Now in our perfect world, none of this would ever touch us. As long as I continue to be around. None of those rumors will ever reach your pure ears.

For now, you sleep in an eternal slumber, where I will forever guard you, Bill.

**Author's Note:**

> Whew! I finally got this finished and posted. I hope you enjoyed this small story of mine. Sorry for any mistakes that I might've missed.  
> Can anyone guess what song I used?
> 
> As always kudos and comments are always appreciated :)


End file.
